


...и тот, кто уже разлюбил, завтра познает любовь

by DFox, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Геллерт в тюрьме МАКУСА незадолго до побега





	...и тот, кто уже разлюбил, завтра познает любовь

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** неизвестные стороны клятвы на крови  
>  **Предупреждения:** описание пытки водой

Тот, кто придумал эту пытку, несомненно, знал, как можно свести с ума. 

Вода капала медленно, не давая измученному неподвижностью телу ни шанса. Как только Геллерт проваливался в короткое забытье, сразу несколько капель ледяной воды падали на темя, стекали по затылку. Казалось, это не вода, а кислота, разъедающая череп, и ни уклониться, ни избежать этих капель не было никакой возможности. Геллерт держался в сознании сколько мог, а потом все повторялось сначала.

Подобная пытка, Геллерт знал наверняка, была магловским изобретением для ведьм и еретиков. И уже за одно это можно было бы возненавидеть маглов, их изощренную и безмерную жестокость к непохожим — верой ли, природой.

И МАКУСА были ничем не лучше маглов. Местные авроры лезли из кожи вон, выдумывая все более и более изощренные способы добыть показания, как только поняли, что Круцио его не сломать, а веритасерум развязывает язык совсем не так, как того хотелось бы.

Но не помогало ничего. Раны затягивались, вывихнутые члены вправлялись, и каждая новая пытка давала Геллерту новые аргументы на будущее. 

Он мог сказать, с полным основанием, глядя в глаза своих последователей и сомневающихся: «Если авроры смогли такое сделать со мной, хотя я знал, как будет, я упражнялся, чтобы попав в их руки, не превратиться в скулящий от боли комок, что будет с вами? И все это — из-за Статута, все — потому, что маги должны прятаться, будто крысы, в то время, как маглы живут в свое удовольствие и плодятся без меры. Разве вы не видите, к чему идет? С каждым днем их — все больше, а нас — все меньше. Разве это жизнь — забиваться в глубокие норы, прячась от всего на свете, скрываться за заклинаниями, бояться разоблачения каждый миг? Хотите вы такого будущего? Для себя? Для своих детей?»

Пытки калечили тело, но отточенный разум оставался кристально ясным. Это могло бы стать поводом для торжества и ликования — он сумел противостоять в одиночку целой системе и не быть сломленным ею, вопреки всем стараниям приспешников мнимого добра. Но у Геллерта были иные планы, и он не забывал о них ни на минуту. Противостояние было лишь способом, не целью. 

Даже когда в МАКУСА лишили его способности говорить, чтобы он не мог доносить правду до способных ее услышать, запретить ему мыслить и одной только силой духа и мысли вербовать последователей так никто и не смог.

И вот, разум, единственное, за что Геллерт цеплялся в своей темнице, предал его. 

Придя в себя после очередного короткого забытья, не приносящего ни избавления, ни облегчения, он увидел сквозь сизую пелену, застилавшую зрение, девичий силуэт: скромное платье, завязанное на поясе лентой, и такие же ленты на шляпке. Вьющиеся волосы его гостьи не были собраны в прическу, а свободно лились по спине. 

Липкий ужас схватил за горло, не давая дышать и думать. Здесь, в подземелье МАКУСА, где самый воздух звенел от множества охранных чар, не могло быть никого, кроме специально уполномоченных авроров; сюда не было ходу ни живым, ни мертвым. 

— Привет, — сказала Ариана и повернулась.

Она была куда красивей, чем при жизни: чистый, высокий лоб разгладился, из глаз исчезло вечно испуганное, загнанное выражение, а губы больше не кривила страдальческая гримаса.

— Почему ты? — вырвалось у Геллерта.

Почему мстить за всех, в чьей смерти он был повинен, пришла именно Ариана, которую он не тронул и пальцем?

— Потому что Почти Безголовый Ник сказал Королеве Анне с портрета в Хог... ховор...те

— Хогвартсе, — механически поправил Геллерт. Ответ ужаснул его детской непосредственностью и лишь убедил в том, что он сошел с ума.

Ариана улыбнулась, как не улыбалась при жизни, и эта светлая, чуть смущенная улыбка была точь-в-точь, как у юного Альбуса, каким его запомнил Геллерт.

— ...в Хогвартсе, что ты здесь. И вот я здесь тоже. Пришла к тебе.

— Как ты сюда попала? Охранные чары...

Ариана улыбнулась — как мог бы улыбаться бесконечно терпеливый учитель своему нерадивому ученику.

— Я сестра Альбуса, а ты носишь у сердца его кровь. Для связанных клятвой крови нет преград. 

— Ты пришла убить меня? — уточнил Геллерт. 

Капля, упавшая на темя, показалась кузнечным молотом, опущенным с размаху. В глазах снова потемнело, а в ушах — тонко и высоко зазвенело. Но взбунтовавшийся разум утихал. Он не знал о подобном эффекте от клятвы на крови, — да и кто бы знал? 

Ариана подплыла ближе, и Геллерту почудился шорох платья и запах духов. Серебристый девичий смех прокатился по комнате. При жизни, — Геллерт вдруг вспомнил очень ясно, — Ариана никогда не смеялась.

— Нет, зачем мне убивать тебя. К тому же, ты скоро и так должен умереть — все портреты только и шепчутся об этом. 

Геллерт покривился:

— Если ты пришла сюда сообщить мне столь чудесную новость, благодарю, я знаю.

Его тюремщики были столь любезны, что известили о дне, и даже часе, когда Геллерт Гриндельвальд будет превращен в горстку никому не нужного праха. 

Геллерт надеялся, что до этого не дойдет: он сможет вырваться на свободу раньше. Но жизнь чревата сюрпризами, особенно для того, кто скован по рукам и ногам в магической тюрьме, чьи силы почти на исходе. 

— Нет-нет, — замотала головой Ариана, и Геллерт снова подметил различие: это существо, кем бы оно ни было, было куда более непосредственным, чем живая Ариана — бледная измученная непомерным грузом тень, чьим единственным настоящим поступком стала смерть.

Наверняка он был несправедлив к сестре Альбуса: большинство из живущих даже в смерти никакого поступка не совершают. Возможно, его несправедливость была вызвана ревностью и злостью: бросившись между дерущимися, подставившись под то злосчастное проклятие, Ариана разом перечеркнула будущее. Свое собственное, его, Альбуса, их с Альбусом. 

Альбус не хотел его больше знать, а Геллерт запретил себе даже вспоминать, о том, что был влюблен. Со временем он сумел себя убедить, что его любовь к Альбусу была всего лишь постыдной слабостью, сорняком, который он вырвал из сердца, не дав пустить глубокие кровоточащие корни.

Слабости и пороки вообще не к лицу тому, кто намеревается перевернуть мир с ног на голову. 

И вот, перед ним в полный рост предстало то самое прошлое, которое он вычеркнул из всех воспоминаний, и голова была похожа на котел с варевом, неумело заваренным первокурсником: того и гляди, разлетится на кусочки и забрызгает содержимым все вокруг. 

— Нет-нет, — повторила Ариана, — я пришла, чтобы помочь. Не только тебе. Ему , знаешь, очень плохо. Очень тоскует, очень. Все стоит и стоит перед зеркалом, смотрится в него, как только выпадет минутка, и я не знаю, что он там видит, но королева-ведьма сказала, что это наверняка можешь быть только ты. Он звал тебя по имени, когда думал, что никто не слышит, очень тихо, но ты же знаешь, портретам и призракам не нужно прислушиваться...

— Кто — «он»? — во рту стало так сухо, что Геллерт готов был поблагодарить за очередую порцию капель, стекающих по лицу. Он знал ответ заранее, и боялся его до дрожи, и чувствовал с горечью, как рушится казавшаяся несокрушимой стена между ним и прошлым, и ликовал. Альбус не забыл его, Альбус тоскует по нему, Альбус помнит.

— Альбус , конечно, — пожала плечиком Ариана. — Он очень расстроится, если тебя не станет. Может даже умереть. А я не хочу, чтобы он умирал. Я у всех спрашивала, и Полной даме сказал по большому секрету один портрет, а тот узнал у другого, а тому передал еще один, и они все за тебя, и за Альбуса, знаешь? Так вот, тебе нужно....

Геллерт ее не уже слушал. Он будто летел, сиганув с высочайшего пика в пропасть — в ушах свистело, сердце колотилось так бешено, что того и гляди, рисковало разворотить грудную клетку раньше срока.

Даже если им с Альбусом выпало прожить всю жизнь порознь, это ничего не значило и ничего не могло изменить. 

— Эй, — Ариана поджимала губы, заглядывая в его лицо. У нее было такие выражение, будто она сейчас влепит Геллерту пощечину. Но призраки не могут касаться людей, даже если бы очень захотели. — Эй, ты слышал меня?

— Слышу, — выдохнул Геллерт.


End file.
